Ness
Ness '(ネス, ''Nesu) is the main protagonist of Nintendo's video game, Earthbound (known in Japan as Mother 2). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ness vs Chiaotzu * Cloud Strife vs Ness * Ness VS Frisk (By Sharaku Jr.) * Gingka VS Ness (By PuasLuisZX) * Kirby VS Ness (Abandoned) * Mario vs. Ness (By GalacticAttorney) * Maxwell vs Ness * Ness VS Mega Man.EXE (By PlozAlcachaz) * Mewtwo vs. Ness (By LakuitaBro01.2) * Ness vs Mike Jones (By Buff Dedede) * Ness vs Ninten (Abandoned) * Ness vs. Razputin 'Raz' Aquato * Ness vs Red (By LionKeybladeWielder) * Ness vs Sailor Moon (Abandoned) * The Scout vs Ness (Abandoned) * Ness vs Varik (By PlozAlcachaz) Battles Royale * Nintendo's Red Hat Heroes Battle Royale (By QuasimodoBellringer) '''Completed Battles: * Akira Kurusu VS Ness (By KageScourge) * Ness vs Crono (By The Boy From Nowhere) * Ness vs. Finn (By Awesomecartoongames) * Ness VS Isaac (By MagicRock) * Jean Grey VS Ness (By DanganPersona) * The Batter. Lucas]] (By ShyGuytheBro) * Ness vs. Raven (By Windini) * Ness vs Shulk (By SuperSaiyan2Link) * Ness vs Silver (By SuperSaiyan2Link/Sharaku Jr.) * Goku vs Ness (By R0Battles) * Sans VS Ness (By Sharaku Jr.) * Ness vs Blossom Battles Royale * Subspace Trio Battle Royal * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (By Fedora Lord Para 348) * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale (By Scarlet Vampire Flan495) Possible Opponents * The Batter * [[Spike (Ape Escape)|Spike (Ape Escape)]] * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Vivi (Final Fantasy) * Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) * Hosuke Sharaku (The Three-Eyed One) * Cable (Marvel Comics) Death Battle Info * Name: Ness * Age: 13 * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 102 lb * Really enjoys baseball Background In the year of 199X, a meteorite crashed into a suburban area in Onett. Ness is one of the first ones to investigate, and inside the meteor was a bee-like alien named Buzz Buzz. He tells Ness that the evil destroyer of worlds, Giygas takes over the galaxy in the near future. He also says that there is an ancient prophecy that says that three boys and a girl will stop Giygas. Ness must unlock the ancient "Your Sanctuary" locations and his powers of PSI. Ness and his friends Paula, Jeff and Poo travel the earth in search of the Sanctuaries, and eventually defeat Giygas. Abilities (EarthBound) * Lifeup γ - Fully heals Ness * Hypnosis Ω - Puts all of the enemies close to him to sleep * Healing γ - Cures a cold, sunstroke, sleep conditions, poisonings, nausea, feeling strange, uncontrollable crying, being diamondized, paralysis and can bring an unconscious person back on their feet * Shield β - Cuts all damage in half and some of the blocked damage are dealt back to the enemy * Paralysis Ω - Makes all enemies near Ness numb * Flash Ω - Has a 40% chance to defeat the enemy with a single strike (may not work on every enemy), a 35% chance to make the enemy cry uncontrollably, a 10% chance to make the enemy feel strange and a 15% chance to make the enemy numb * Teleport - Teleports Ness and his allies to a previously visited place * PSI Rockin - Deals a massive amount of damage to all enemies Abilities (Super Smash Bros) * PK Fire - Burns the enemy and stuns them for a bit * PK Thunder - Creates a ball of lighting that can be aimed at the opponent or yourself * PK Flash - Creates a ball of energy that gets more powerfull the longer it is out * PK Magnet - Absorbs projectiles and heals Ness * Levitation - Can float around in the air for a little while * PK Starstom - Calls down a host of powerfull damage-dealing stars Feats * Destroyed the Pig King Statue with a single PK Flash * Knocked over the Pig King Statue with one PK Thunder * Fairly agile, could dodge multiple shots from a Dark Cannon * Has taken down huge monsters such as Kraken * Defeated a dog made out of solid diamonds * Survived multiple attacks from the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer" known as Giygas * Took down dinosaurs Flaws * Vulnerable to''' 'Hypnosis, Paralysis * Suffers homesickness * Still just a kid * is a pacifist Gallery Ness SSBU.png Ness.png|Not Sans Ness.jpg|OKAAAAAAY Ness Sprite - Fuzzy Pickles.png|Fuzzy Pickles! 225px-Ness.png|Ness' clay model from Earthbound/Mother 2 NessSSBU.png|Ness side taunt NesSSB4.png|Ness in ''Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS. Trivia * Ness's name may be due to the fact that it is a homophone of NES and an anagram of SNES. * Ness is the only Mother character to have his game released outside of Japan, prior to the release of EarthBound Beginnings. * Ness's resemblance to Ninten was left as ambiguous by Shigesato Itoi intentionally. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bat Wielders Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Earthbound/Mother Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Psychic Users Category:Kids Category:Yo-Yo Wielders